


Freedom

by Blue_Yuga



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Yuga/pseuds/Blue_Yuga
Summary: Kurama convinces little Naruto to set him free, Naruto is a little too trusting.





	Freedom

He was six when he first heard it—the howling inside of his head, the snarls that echoed around his mind. He didn't expect anything to come of it, it just proved that he was a monster and a demon like the villagers said, nobody else had a voice inside their head after all. On his seventh birthday, he figured out just what that howling and snarling was. It was a fox, a fox with nine tails stuck inside a cage in his head. _'That couldn't be comfortable,'_ he thought, not knowing the fox could hear him. The fox snarled at him some more and batted at the cage. He decided to do the reasonable thing when someone batted at him and scooted away a bit in the sewer that was his mindscape (not that he knew that, but somehow he did).

"P-please don't hurt me, mister fox! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or whatever I did!" Naruto cried out, covering his face with his arms and curling in on himself. The fox was confused, no human that had caged him had ever done this before, they had all chained him and commanded him. But not this one, this one was actually _afraid_ of him.

"I won't hurt you, human," he purred. Maybe this would be his ticket out of this wretched cage. "In fact, I'm not mad at all. You just look like someone that I used to hate, but I can see you're not him." Movement. The little human had uncurled himself and was looking at him with watery eyes.

"Really? Y-you don't hate me?" Naruto whispered, hopeful. The fox seemed to be staring into his soul, as those red eyes burned into his. "Hey mister fox...what's your name?" The fox was shocked. This little brat had asked for his name, something no other jailer of his had ever done. He pondered for a bit, debating whether or not to tell him. He would, it would gain the brats favor and it would be easier to let him out.

"My name...is Kurama." Kurama said, moving closer to the bars. "What's your name, little human?" This would definitely, and he would be one question away from being free!

"I'm Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage, dattebayo!" Naruto shouts, and Kurama's ears flatten upon his head.

"That's nice kit. Now, could you do me a small favor?" Naruto nods, looking only the smallest bit unsure. "I need you to rip off that seal on the front of the cage, it is a little cramped in here. That would let me walk around, you know." If the brat didn't comply, he would use the information of his parents, of what he knew of them and everything else. The child nodded and waddled up to the cage, ripping off the seal. The door to the cage flund open and Kurama stepped out, standing to his full size. Now, he could be free.

"Thank you, kit. Now, I am free." Kurama rumbles. The kit stumbled back, his eyes wide with fear. Kurama grinned, snapping his snout at the child, eating him. Those humans would rue the day they captured him, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.


End file.
